The Future of Harry Potter
by DirtyMutantLover
Summary: The famous Harry Potter and his old friends send their children to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While there, the kids discover something or someone lurking around in the Forbidden Forest.


The famous Harry Potter and his old friends send their children to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While there, the kids discover something or someone lurking around in the Forbidden Forest. Along with the help of their cousins and new found friends, can the Potter and Weasley kids discover what is going on at the school or will they require the help of their parents?

The story is set during Rose, Albus, and Scorpius's fourth year at Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and Allison and Alistair. JK owns everything else..

The main characters:

Rose Weasley, fourteen years old, fourth year, Ron and Hermione's older daughter.

Hugo Weasley, twelve years old, second year, Ron and Hermione's younger son.

James Potter, sixteen years old, sixth year, Harry and Ginny's oldest son.

Albus Potter, fourteen years old, fourth year, Harry and Ginny's middle son.

Lily Potter, twelve years old, second year, Harry and Ginny's youngest daughter.

Lucy Weasley, twelve years old, second year, Percy's younger daughter.

Dominique Weasley, seventeen years old, seventh year, Bill and Fleur's middle daughter.

Louis Weasley, twelve years old, second year, Bill and Fleur's youngest son.

Scorpius Malfoy, fourteen years old, fourth year, Draco's son.

Chapter One: The Reason We Were There.

The two young girls raced though the forest. Their hair flying behind them as they dove over logs and ducked under low branches. The older of the two girls, raced behind a nearby tree, pulling her roommate behind it with her.

"Rose, what are we going to do? We don't have our wands and we're too far from the castle," The younger asked the curly reddish brown head.

"I don't know. Just stick close to me, Lily," The reddish head replied, pulling her friend up and running towards the large castle in the distance. The two girls hurried towards the safe haven, hearing the angry shouts of the enemy, the girls picked up speed. Dodging past the aged Whomping Willow, the young witches arrived at the door of the Professor of Magical Creatures. He was a tall half giant with messy dark brown hair that came down past his shoulders.

"Rosie? Lily? What are yer girls doing here?" The half giant asked the two witches.

"We were in the Forbidden Forest and ran into some guys in black cloaks. They chased us back here," Lily exclaimed, latching onto the former Games Keeper.

"What were yer girls doing out th're?" He questioned them. The young reddish brown head looked down at the dirty, old wooden floor.

"My cat, Tabby got out and ran off into the forest. I got Lily to come with me," She confessed to the giant.

"Yeh know your folks are gonna be mad when they find out yeh were in there," the man, Hagrid, replied. The two girls nodded their heads, looking down at the floor in shame.

"And why don't you have yer wands?" He added raising an eyebrow.

The younger of the two sighed and looked back up at the man, "Because we ran after Tabby in such a hurry, we forgot them. They're sitting in the common room." Rose shuffled back and forth on the dingy floor, not wanting to make eye contact with her parents' old friend, while her cousin peered out the nearby window.

"Someone's coming!" the small red head cried out, rushing away from the window. Rose and Hagrid turned towards the door as they heard pounding coming from the other side of the wooden divider.

"Coming! Just a minute," The half giant called out to the unknown knocker.

"Yeh girls hid over 'here," He added grabbing the door knob. The cousins quickly nodded and hurried over to the raggedy brown couch, dropping down to the dusty floor and listening closely to the intruder.

"Hello there, Headmistress. How can I help yeh this evening?" Hagrid asked the guest.

"Hello, Rubeus. Have you seen Lily Potter and Rose Weasley? They're not in their dorm," McGonagall, the newly returned headmistress, replied sternly to the tall man. She was a frail elderly woman, dressed in dark robes with a hint of dark green trim, with her gray hair, once brown, pulled up in a tight bun on the top of her head. Hagrid thought for a moment, pondering if he should cover for the daughters of his old fond friends or if he should allow the former professor into the small hut.

"Come on in, McGonagall," He sighed stepping to the side to allow the older woman in.

"Potter, Weasley, I know you're both in here. Come out now," The older woman demanded. Reluctantly the young girls stood up and walked over to the angry headmistress.

"I won't tolerate this kind of behavior. Your parents will be notified immediately about this shenanigan. Now up to your dorm, ladies," She told them, placing a hand on her hip and pointing out the door with the other.

"But Headmistress, there's someone out there!" Lily cried out in fear.

"Miss Potter, there is no one out there," McGonagall informed the two cousins.

"But McGonagall! There was someone out there!" Rose shouted angrily at the headmistress.

"Miss Weasley, you have the temper of your mother and hot headedness of hers also. And it will cost you thirty points from Gryffindor," The strict headmistress informed the young witch. She grabbed the young girls by their black robes and led them back into the castle, the older of the two cousins muttering under her breath about the aged headmistress.

"Now, up to your common room, ladies. Your punishment will be decided by morning," The headmistress told them as they entered the empty great hall. The girls nodded and ascended up the long rows of stairs. Rose sighed as the girls headed up them, heads hung low to avoid the stares of older students pasting them by.

"What did you two do?" A Slytherin student sneered at the young Gryffindors.

"Nothing that concerns you," Rose replied back to her fellow classmate. Lily grabbed her cousin's hand and tugged her up the rest of the stairs to the secret passage to the Gryffindor Common Room. Lily whispered the password and the girls watched the painting move aside and a door open. The witches rushed through and the stone door shut behind them.

"Rosie, Lily, where were you guys?" A voice behind them said. The two girls jumped in fear and spun around to face the holder of the voice.

"Albus? What are you doing up?" Rose asked Lily's older brother, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Waiting for you. Allison said she didn't see you two in your dorm rooms," Albus replied standing up and walking over to his sister and cousin.

"We better get to bed. The two of us have that big exam in Herbology. And I don't want to fail," Rose, not wanting to tell her closest cousin where they were, told the siblings before heading up the stairs to the girls' dorm rooms. Lily sighed and followed the older girl up the stairs.

The next day arrived with a storm brewing out at the edge of the school grounds. Rose stared out the window in the fourth year girls' room.

"Hey you ok, Rosie?" Allison asked her roommate, running a brush through her dark hair. Rose sighed and looked over at her friend.

"I'm fine, just thinking," The young witch responded running her fingers through her reddish brown hair.

"Well, think fast. We gotta get to class in like ten minutes," Allison said running her fingers through her freshly fixed hair. The two girls, accompanied by Lily and Lucy, rushed down the stairs to join Albus who was joking around with Roxanne and James.

"Hey there, Allison, girls. We best be getting to class," James said leading their small group out the door. Soon the group spilt off into different directions, heading to their proper classes.

"James, do you still have your dad's cloak of invisibility?" Rose asked her cousin quietly.

"Yeah, why do you need it?" James replied stopping, causing his brother, Rose, and Allison all to run into him.

"I'll tell you tonight," She whispered back, running off to class.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter, so nice of you to join us. Take a seat and we'll begin," Their herbology professor, Neville Longbottom, said as he saw the two cousins enter the classroom.

"Hi Professor!" Rose exclaimed giving the friend of her parents', a grin. Neville smiled back at the teenaged girl and continued explaining what they needed to do on the exam. The group of twenty young fourth year wizards and witches listened carefully before filling out the written portion of the exam. After they finished the written part, they began on working with the plants.

"Alright, quills down, students!" Neville exclaimed, clapping his hands after half an hour. The students all turned in their work before heading off to their following classes.

"I'll see you later, Albus. I gotta get to Charms," Rose told the messy haired boy. Albus nodded as he watched his cousin make her way back to the castle. The young boy sighed, turned around, and headed to his next class of care for magical creatures.

"Weasley!" A voice full of venom shot out at the fourteen year old witch. Rose quickly spun around, wand at ready, and faced the owner of the voice.

"Oh, god. It's just you, Scorpius. You scared me," Rose breathed heavily, her free hand placed over her heart and the other turning white from gripping her wand tightly.

"How did I scare you? All I did was say your name," The blond Malfoy child questioned walking closer to the girl. Scorpius Malfoy was a young boy, only a few months older then Rose herself, baring his father's, Draco Malfoy, bleach blond hair and cocky looks. The young girl sighed and pondered if she should tell him about the night before: the people chasing her and Lily, McGonagall yelling at them, them getting in trouble.

"Don't you have Charms to get to?" Scorpius asked Rose, peering at her.

"Yes," The Weasley child stuttered watching the older boy move closer to her.

"Why don't you tell me why I scared you on the way to Charms?" He whispered resting a hand gently on Rose's clothed arm. Rose nodded slightly at the boy and followed him to the classroom.

"So, what was the matter earlier?" Scorpius questioned the witch. She sighed knowing that he'd get it out of her before long.

"Tabby got out and I had Lily come with me to get her," Rose started to tell her friend/enemy.

"Ok. So what's bothering you?" He asked again, pursuing the subject.

"We went into the Forbidden Forest to get her. Someone attacked us. And McGonagall didn't believe us," Rose sobbed dropping to her knees on the hard castle floor. Scorpius glanced around the hall; students everywhere were staring at them. A Malfoy with a Weasley was an unusually odd sight.

"What?" The Malfoy yelled at his fellow wizards and witches.

"Can't a Malfoy be seen with a Weasley?" He added angrily. The small witch smiled at her friend's bold statement as he pulled her to her feet.

"No!" A Hufflepuff student yelled out from the side.

"Come on," He mumbled leading Rosie to their class. The two sat at their own tables, not with each other, but one wishing they were. The rest of the classes that were scheduled before lunch flew by for the small group of Weasleys and Potters.

"Rosie! Over here!" Allison shouted waving her hands franticly in the air and watching her friend make her way to the Gryffindor table.

"So what do you need the cloak for?" James asked her as she neared the table enough for most not to hear.

"There's something or someone in the Forest. And I suggest we check it out tonight," The young witch announced when she sat down between Lily and her brother, Hugo.

"Who's with me?" She added with a smirk on her flawless face.

"I can't. I got a letter from Mum and Dad this afternoon. A Howler," Lily explained burying her face in her sleeves, allowing only her mess of red hair show.

"I'll come," They heard a familiar voice say.

"You? Why?" Albus asked the smug looking blond.

"Because, I want to help. That's why, Potter," The boy responded glaring at the cousin of his most beloved friend. The Potter boys glared at the Malfoy.

"Why should we let you help us? You've never showed any interest in anything we did in the past. Why start now?" James inquired of Scorpius.

"Because, I believe Rose. Maybe there is someone out there. Alistair said he heard something out there just the other week when he was in his Astronomy class. So maybe there is something out there, Potter," Malfoy answered his rival.

"Alistair's a loon! We all know it. Don't know how he got here. He stinks at magic," Hugo shouted, jumping off of the long bench and glaring at the older boy. Students all around the Great Hall turned to see what was going on. Rose could feel her cheeks turning red and shot a glare at her cousin.

"Hugo, behave. Alistair's not a loon; he's just a bit different. That's all," Someone behind him said softly. The children turned to see their cousin, Dominique, standing there.

"Have you gone off your nut, Domi? The boy's a loon," Hugo shouted again angrily.

"Calm down now, Hugo, or I'll report you to the Headmistress," The part veela threaten him. The boy sighed before speaking again.

"But he **IS** crazy!" The reddish brown haired boy inquired again.

"No, he's not. Now that's ten points from Gryffindor for starting arguments with other students," The girl said before turning around and allowing her blond ponytail to smack Hugo's arm.

"I swear, she's gonna get it. This Christmas is not gonna be fun at all," Hugo said dropping down into his seat and sighing.

"Harsh. Cousin on cousin anger," They heard Alistair laugh over at the Slytherin table.

"Shut up, Alistair! The Ravenclaw was defending you, you twit," Scorpius called out at his buck-toothed friend.

"Oh," Was all that the other boy said before mumbling to his companions.

"I think it would be nice if you came along, Scorp," Rose said using the nickname she had given him on the train the first year at Hogwarts.

The blond boy smiled at her and responded, "When are we going?" Rose grinned happily.

"Tonight, after everyone's asleep, we'll head out," She whispered softly.

"Where are we gonna meet up? Besides, why do we have to bring him?" Albus asked, watching Allison's glasses fall slightly down her nose.

"Because he's my friend and I like his company, that's why," Rosie replied, pulling her short hair back in a ponytail.

"Wait till Uncle Ron hears that his daughter's befriended a Malfoy," Louis said stepping over to the Gryffindor table.

"Come on, Hugo, we gotta get to class," The boy added grabbing Lily's hand and tugging on his other cousin's sleeve. Hugo nodded before following the slightly older boy out of the Great Hall with their younger cousin.

"What about where we're meeting up?" Albus repeated, looking back and forth at his cousin and the Slytherin.

"Easy! The Room of Requirement," Allison said proudly, remembering back in her second year needing somewhere to hide from Flich after being out after midnight.

"That's a great idea, but why not in the empty potions room?" Rose suggested to her fellow classmates and cousins. The others all nodded in arrangement.

"Then it's decided. We'll meet tonight around midnight. Everyone should be in their common rooms at least," Scorpius announced before turning to leave.

"Alright. See you there," Rosie told him, watching the boy walking back to his table.

"How can we trust him? What if he tips off McGonagall or a professor? We're dead. And we'll be killed by both McGonagall and our parents," Albus cried out.

"Relax, Al. Scorpius wouldn't do that. I gotta get to Quidditch practice," Allison said rubbing her friend's arm. She stood up and headed off, waving before exiting through the large door.


End file.
